User talk:Odst grievous
Hi, welcome to Hellcat Squadran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Odst grievous page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 20:48, 7 August 2009 Welcome (from the real thing). IceBite 21:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I just dug it up somewhere. I searched on Google. IceBite 21:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Character made up by Users The RPG on that forum site? It came after the series. It's a story I made. Ok, but, hate to do this to you, but John-117's already in BOS as one of the people hepling Derek Sanders chase down Tartorus (That will be done once that part of the story is reached.) Ok, seems good......but some of those lines (the NOD Avatar Part) seems to be copied from IceBite (Character)'s page. If you could re-word it, that'd work. And IceBite can onl take out an Avatar if Etibeci were to take control. It could probably work. I was going to write you in as a supplier for the story i didn't want to kill you offDerekproxy I'm placing you the beginings of shadow isn't that what you were talking out with the other admin?Derekproxy 21:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) What's your age so I know who uses this wiki I mean I'm writing on levels like (not to be an ass) lord of the flys and animal farm that way I can keep you all happy by writing more apropriatelyDerekproxy I don't really know much about it, but I'll look into it. Ok, WTF? Why is he more powerful than IceBite? 1: He does not have the same amount of experience using his powers. 2: IceBite controls the most powerful legendary element around 3: THOSE STATS ARE TOO F***ING HIGH!!!!! Ok, the point is, either lower his stats so they are RESONABLE (all Human-In-Control stats at or below 25 and all Ghost-In-Control Stats at or below 35) or I will do it! They must be at most below Tartorus's stats after his transformation or it is considered Uber and un-usable for the series. The stats must be REASONABLE!!!!! The way your character is right now is WAY TOO F***ING POWERFUL!!!!! Thank you, that is much more reasonable. Let's hope this problem does not happen again. But, still, happy story making! (Sorry for the cuss-out though, I tend to over-react) IceBite 22:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Fortunetly, I tend to automatically censor my swearing (saying *beep* or doing like I did in the messages (f***) instead of saying/typing the actual word. Ripa vs Grievous Ok, I'll let you keep it, but you seem to be making your character basically a double of IceBite. It's getting a little......disturbing. PLEASE tell me it did not happen when he was 1 because that would be too much. Ok, just be careful what you add to your character. I don't need a second IceBite. One's good enough. No First: They were scientists. Second: IceBite was born in 1989......Sorry, it's me, IceBite, I'm on my step-father's, not logged in. I'll get a picture......eventually...... To be honest, I haven't really decided. I'll look into it, but I'll still be thinking. The only description that has to do with her appearence is the description of the iron/covenant alloy-filament jumpsuit she wears. By the way, how do you like the HI-25 Anubis? IceBite - Ok, my bad LOL on quote......but May is actually the better sharpshooter. What advantage? What do you mean by that? In case you did not notice, becaise of modified content, part of your story had to be deleted. I put a dashed line where the content was, so, if you would, please replace the deleted content. The nickname you made Tory give Dawn in that quote on "Ark's" page ia a little wierd, so I'm gonna need to change it. No offense, it's just a little creepy.